Soulcage
The Soulcage is an animatronic in Dormitabis. It resembles a lamp and has the four heads of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. Appearance The Soulcage is made up of some props from Fazbear's Fright. The base of The Soulcage is Bonnie's torso, with Bonnie's head being connected to it. Chica's head is connected to the left side of the main torso, by a metal rod. On the right side of the main torso, is Freddy's torso, which is being connected to the main torso by two metal rods. Freddy's torso is tilted to the side, making them stick out. Freddy's head is connected to this torso. Foxy's head is connected to the main torso by a rather long metal rod in the back of the torso. Foxy's head is positioned right above Bonnie's head. Each head that The Soulcage has, contains a single light source in their left eye socket. Each head also has large, sharp teeth in their jaws. They have a grimy looking texture to them, that may be a reference to the fire at Fazbear's Fright. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy, also don't have their ears anymore. At the base of Bonnie's torso, are four mechanical legs. The legs are not normal animatronic legs, rather they resemble spider legs, or the legs for a swivel chair. Behavior The Soulcage first appears on Night 3, along with Molten Evil. He starts in Cam 3, and will slowly make his way around the building, collecting the Head Lamps. Simply look at him to slow him down. Once he gathers all the head lamps, he will make his way to the office, appear on the right side , and crawl on the ceiling before attacking the player. Before he hangs on the ceiling, he'll appear by the same doorway Havoc Chica and The B.O.A appear in. When he's here, he'll make the same door creaking sound cue they do, possibly misleading the player. If you turn to face him, it will result in a harmless jumpscare. If you do that or just leave him alone for a little while, he'll move to the ceiling. When he's there, just look at him and he'll go away. He is active on Night 3, Night 5, Night 7, Night 9, and Night 11. Audio Trivia *Like B.O.A, The Soulcage is made up of props from Fazbear's Fright. *All the head's left eyes are glowing. This is most likely a reference to the "bad ending" of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as the eyes of the animatronics looked the same there. *The Soulcage and B.O.A have a lot of things in common, possibly because the Puppet is responsible for creating both of them. *The kid possessing him is named Jake. *It is modeled by Ownetrick. *The line in his teaser "They will feel the joy of creation" is a reference to a commonly misunderstood line from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. It originally said "the joy of creative service". *Although there is no solid evidence proving this, Soulcage could be the spirit that possessed Bonnie. **The main base of The Soulcage does belong to Bonnie, which further supports this theory. *It is suggested that Soulcage has to walk around the building and collect the 3 separate heads. Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|Soulcage in a rare screen. BOA MK2 image.png New teaser-mzmuwhdu.png|Soulcage teaser. 2253.png|Soulcage on Cam 01. Head Four 2254.png|Soulcage on Cam 02. Head Three 2287.png|Soulcage on Cam 03. Head One 2288.png|Soulcage on Cam 06. Head Two 2289.png|Soulcage on Cam 09. Head Three 2897.png|Soulcage on the ceiling. 1003.png|Soulcage's icon on the Extra menu. Soulcage.gif|Soulcage Jump scare Soulcage_Extra.gif Category:Havocs Category:Animatronics